Survive the Nightosphere 12
by mah29732
Summary: Timmy is captured after a losing fight with Mephisto and finds himself as part of Hunson Abadeer's 12th season of his series...
1. Timmy Captured

Survive the Nightosphere 12:

Chapter 1: Timmy Captured

Timmy Turner woke up to find himself in a cage after his run in with Mephisto. As he gaved around, he noticed other vile villains were also caged up as well.

"Bah they treat me worse than Shao Khan did" said Goro as he was in his cage.

"What the heck did you do to get here?" asked Timmy.

"I must say I am rather interested in how you got here as well" said Goro.

"This is unacceptable" said Cell as he was in his cage, "I should be out trying to rule the Nightosphere."

"Turner!" roared Denziel Crocker as he noticed him from afar, "I noticed that pink hat anywhere, the only way you could end up in the Nightosphere with me and these other villains is that you wished yourself here with your Fairy Godparents!"

"Oh please this place isn't that bad" said Vicky, "I bet the twerp is our ticket out of here."

"Vicky how did you end up here, mom and dad said you went on vacation" said Timmy.

"Long story short twerp, I made some bad deals" continued Vicky.

"Enough" said Jake as he and Finn entered the area, "time to free these naughty villains."

Finn ended up freeing Timmy from his cage which Finn was intrigued why Timmy was there.

"You don't look so vile like the others" said Finn.

"I sort of wanted to take a look around" said Timmy.

"About time" said Denziel as he got out of his cage as Jake freed him, "Turner, if you get us out of here I am going to give you nothing but As for life!"

"Already you're trying to make deals with the twerp?" asked Vicky as Jake freed her from her cage.

"It's the only thing that'd motivate me to find out if he has Fairy Godparents!" laughed Denziel.

Soon more villains began to be freed from their cages such as Shang Tsung who was meditating, along with Owlman, Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, Viper, Slade, Gannondorf, Frieza, Duncan, Alejandro, Scott, Venom, Carnage and Harley Quinn.

"This bites, Heather got a second chance and we didn't" said Duncan.

"Yea, tell me about it" added Scott, "so unfair that Heather got a second chance."

"I just cannot believe that the Ice King helped her out" said Alejandro who was rather shocked, "who is going to be more useful for us to get us out of the Nightosphere?"

"Turner, admit it, I'll promise not to reveal that you have Fairy Godparents whom brought you here if you help me out I'll give you all As for the rest of your life!" said Denziel.

"No, no he's not the sort of person you should be making deals with" said Alejandro as he ran to push Denziel right out of the way, "you help me and I promise we'll both get out of here."

"Hey pretty boy I'm the one who found Turner first" said Denziel to Alejandro.

"You two are both wrong, because I stay with the twerp 24/7 and I got the grander deal among you two" said Vicky.

"Already with the deals, what deal could you possibly have for me Vicky?" asked Timmy.

"Easy one, I promise never to beat you up while baby sitting, the only requirement is you'd have to think of someway of helping me creatively beat up all the other twerps" laughed Vicky.

"I'll think about it" said Timmy as he and the other villains were being led by Finn and Jake to the area where they were going to form teams.

Shang Tsang was rather interested in stealing a soul from a fairy as he noticed Timmy.

"Say I noticed you got some issues" said Shang Tsung.

"Oh please not you too" said Timmy.

"Look, I can help you do whatever you want" said Shang Tsung, "and more if we join forces?"

"I'll think about it" said Timmy as he passed on Shang Tsung.

"Wow, it's already not the first challenge and he's shooting you down for an alliance" laughed Slade.

Soon as they reached the area, aside from Hunson Abadeer being there, Mephisto was there with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof being trapped in a crystal ball.

"Hello again Timmy" laughed Mephisto, "I have purposely placed your arch nemesis Denizel Crocker into this season along with Vicky with Hunson's approval just to make things more interesting."

"Ah ha, so you do have Fairy Godparents!" cried Denziel, "Three of them!"

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof are you three okay?" asked Timmy as he rushed toward the crystal ball.

"Timmy, Denziel knows we're you're fairies" continued Wanda, "we've already broken the rules by being in the Nightosphere."

"But somehow the magic isn't cancelling us out, so technically we're still you're fairies while you're in the Nightosphere" added Cosmo.

"That's absolutely right" laughed Hunson, "I signed an agreement with Fairy World that any fairy trapped here with their godkid will remain here even if they are revealed however if they win let's say my reality series the people whom remembered them having their fairies will be wiped out from their memory."

"Darn that's not fair!" cried Denziel, "If I won with Turner having a second chance I should have the right to remember them!"

"If you make it" laughed Hunson, "time for the teams, let's see first team will be called Wild Imagination made up of Timmy, Denziel, Vicky, Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, Venom, Carnage, and Harley Quinn; second team will be called Doomed Souls whom will be made up of Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, Slade, Viper, Owlman, Goro, Gannondorf, Frieza and Cell."

As the two teams were finally formed, Hunson ended up leading the way as Timmy gazed back Mephisto stuck out his tongue at him as he continued to hold his fairies captive.


	2. Hide and Seek with Slenderman

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek with Slenderman

The two teams were finally formed and Hunson was ready to deliver the first challenge for the contestants.

"Today's challenge is going to be a very simple hide and seek challenge from our dear friend Slenderman" laughed Hunson.

Soon Slenderman appeared right before everyone.

"Yes, Slenderman will capture everyone of you if you don't escape from him" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Hide and seek, ha I'm an expert at that" said Timmy.

"Oh boy, I never did very good at playing hide and seek when I was a kid" said Denziel, "I'd have received myself an F for that game."

"What a weirdo in a suit" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants from both teams were given a head start, Timmy ended up dashing off to a hiding place while the others were on their own.

"Bah, that Turner kid is my ticket out of here" said Denziel.

"You're crazy attitude about Fairy Godparents will make you be the first one voted off" laughed Vicky.

"Heck yea that's an easy way to be the first one voted off" laughed Duncan.

For those on the Doomed Souls team, each member found their hiding spot, Slenderman felt it was harder to find Noob Saibot as the shadowy ninja hid in the darkness.

"It's no point" said Slenderman, "I shall find you."

Suddenly Slenderman literally bumped right in front of Noob Saibot.

"No one dares sneaks up on me" said Slenderman.

Slenderman ends up chasing Noob Saibot, who then manages to get his younger brother Sub-Zero out of his hiding spot.

"Ha, killing two birds with one stone" laughed Slenderman.

"I blame you" said Sub-Zero to Noob Saibot.

It was easy for Slenderman to spot Goro as Goro had purposely painted himself grey in order to make himself look like the statue of himself.

"Nice try" said Slenderman as he caught Goro.

For the Wild Imagination team, Timmy had found the perfect hiding spot until a certain Shang Tsang found him.

"Timmy, just the one I'd like to see" said Shang Tsang.

"Forget it, you want my fairies souls" continued Timmy.

"Oh come now, I'm not that sort of a person" contniued Shang Tsang.

"You take souls of fallen warriors" continued TImmy.

"Oh boo who what losers" laughed Shang Tsang.

"I can change myself into you and purposely make Slenderman think he caught you when he didn't" continued Shang Tsang.

Timmy felt perplexed on what to do.

"Okay only because I want to see him get confused" laughed Timmy.

Shang Tsang ends up changing into Timmy and runs off from the hiding place.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Shang Tsang in Timmy's voice.

"Come back here!" roared Slenderman.

"Wow, I can't believe he gave me the slip" laughed Timmy as he went off to find another hiding place.

Soon Shang Tsang was cornered by Slenderman while still disguised as Timmy.

"Ha, caught you red-handed twerp" laughed Slenderman.

"Actually" laughed Shang Tsang as he changed back to his normal self, "you didn't catch a twerp."

Shang Tsang had purposely sacrificed himself in the hopes for an alliance with Timmy, which brought suspicion among those in the Doomed Souls team as each member were caught.

"Bah this is unfair!" cried Viper, "Shang Tsang could have changed even into Slenderman and not be caught."

"I do agree" said Owlman.

"Precisely, I think he was making a deal with Timmy I overheard their little conversation earlier before the teams were formed" continued Slade.

"Then it's settled then" laughed Gannondorf, "we vote off the crazy shape-shifting wizard."

"Agreed" said all of the captured Doomed Souls members.

Soon it came down to a vote as the Doomed Souls lost the challenge to the Wild Imagination, it was a vote between Shang Tsang and Noob Saibot.

"What a fool getting yourself caught and thinking you could outsmart Slenderman" laughed Shang Tsang to Noob Saibot.

"Look who's talking changing into that Turner kid" continued Noob Saibot.

"Okay let's see who has the most votes here" said Hunson as he was already unaware Shang Tsang had purposely skewed the vote by changing into every member of his team to vote for Noob Saibot except for Sub-Zero who already voted for his older brother, "Shang Tsang you could have changed into Slenderman and got away with the challenge, Noob Saibot you literally bumped into Slenderman and the one who'll get to stay is wait, what's this Shang Tsang?"

"Ha, don't ever try to double cross someone who can morph into anyone" laughed Shang Tsang.

"You blantant cheater already in the first challenge!" roared Viper.

"This season the Race Car of Shame will be introduced" laughed Hunson as Noob Saibot was grabbed by the Legendary Billy and placed right into the Race Car of Shame with the other Billy tying up the shadowy ninja.

"Nice and safe" laughed Billy.

"And time to say good bye!" laughed Hunson as he pressed the remote control for the Race Car of Shame sending Noob Saibot off quite far at a fast speed.

"We forgot the helmet" said Mandy as she came in.

"Oh well the first loser gets to go" laughed Mindy.

"Will the Doomed Souls get even with Shang Tsang find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Mine Field Race

Chapter 3: Mine Field Race

Once again it was Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, an entire new season with Timmy Turner trying to desperately get out of the Nightosphere. He was apprehended by Mephisto whom held his fairies captive aside from that sort of trouble-making, Timmy also faced immediately rows of villains that wanted to make a deal with him.

Ranging from Denziel Crocker to Shang Tsang, which Shang Tsang cleverly changed into all of his teammates to save himself and vote off Noob Saibot first instead of him. So get ready for an entire new season here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

Timmy was rather nervous that everyone was trying to clam up in lobbying him for an alliance.

Confessions:

"This is nuts, why is everyone ganging up to support me" said Timmy.

"Ha, I tricked everyone, got that Noob to be voted off" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Shang Tsang will be going down" said Viper, "there'll be no way for him to escape us."

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept out in the open, members of the Doomed Souls purposely distanced themselves from Shang Tsang who was sleeping quite peacefully. Suddenly a load horn woke everyone up.

"What is that?" asked Shang Tsang as he got up, "Hey how come everyone is not sleeping alongside a fellow teammate like me?"

"You kind of cheated in the first challenge, not very smart" said Slade.

"Welcome to the second challenge" laughed Hunson as he showed up, "today you'll all be racing through a mine field. Which ever team has the most members cross the finish line first wins immunity."

As the two teams arrived on the scene, the mines were planted by Tiny Tina, but as the two teams began the race, Scott stepped on one of the mines causing it to explode and sending himself screaming up in the air and then landing on another mine.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" laughed Hunson.

Soon poor Duncan ends up getting hit by a mine sending him flying up into the air and bumping into Cell that got him running into a mine.

Confessions:

"Stupid idiot!" cried Cell referring to Duncan.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Hunson as he laughed at Cell.

End of confessions.

The others on Wild Imaginations were dropping like flies, Venom and Carnage ended up not being able to handle the flames of the explosives, Harley Quinn however was able to leap from mine, to mine with ease .

"This is fun!" laughed Harley.

"I beg to differ on that statement" said Alejandro as he stepped on a mine causing him to fly onto the ground.

"Darn, this team gets an F for failing to stop the other team!" cried Denziel as he noticed most members of the other team had already crossed the finish line.

"Wow, it seems like the Wild Imaginations will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Scott and Duncan.

Confessions:

"Hmm, I've been analyzing the antics of both of them and I say Scott gets to go first" laughed Denziel, "because causing an opposing team member from the opposing team gives yourself an A for effort!"

"Uh, Scott's no fun" said Vicky.

"Bye Scott" said Timmy.

"Uh, I hate to do this to ya" said Scott as he voted for Duncan.

"My vote is with Scott" said Venom.

"Bye Scott" said Carnage.

"So long Scotty" laughed Harley.

"Bye Scott!" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"So looks like it's down to you and me" laughed Scott to Duncan.

"Fat chance you'll be voted off from this team in no time" laughed Duncan.

"And Duncan is correct, Scott you'll be scrapped to the Race Car of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"Hey what the?!" cried Scott as he was grabbed by the Legendary Billy.

The Legendary Billy tied up Scott, and soon Billy along with Mandy ended up making sure he was there nice and tight.

"Always make sure you're tied up right" laughed Billy.

"Time to start the engine" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up going backwards with the Race Car of Shame, sending it crashing into the mine field sending Scott screaming for his life.

"Ha, that was wonderful, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	4. BBQ Gross Out

Chapter 4: BBQ Gross Out

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was a minefield race that's right, our contestants raced across the mines planted by Tiny Tina herself where some of them or should I really say those belonging to the Wild Imginations didn't do so well, some got really burned and others like Duncan ran into an opposing team member like Cell causing him to lose and explode!

In the end, Scott got voted off since he failed first who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

Shang Tsang felt he needed to show those on his team what he's made out of.

Confessions:

"There must be a way for me to get even with those whom are doubting me by now" laughed Shang Tsang.

"He better not try any tricks" said Viper.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, they could smell a delicious BBQ being cooked.

"Hmm, smell that good BBQ" laughed the Legendary Billy.

"Yep, a nice BBQ indeed" laughed Hunson.

"That looks so good!" said Duncan, "I'm sounding like Owen right now."

But as Duncan tried to grab some ribs, the Legendary Billy ends up slapping his hand with the spactula.

"Ouch, that hurt" said Duncan.

"This isn't for you" said the Legendary Billy.

"Because that's for me" laughed Hunson.

"Great it's going to be another gross out challenge I can tell" said Venom.

"Yep you are correct because you'll all be dinning over there" said Hunson.

As the two teams sat at their tables, Shang Tsang noticed some of the disgusting looking meals that were going to be served, Mandy, Billy and Mindy were the ones being the servers.

"Here you go" said Billy as he gave the Wild Imaginations their meals" said Billy.

"Uh, this is worse than the food at the cafeteria" said Timmy.

"If I were a chef I'd give this an F!" said Denziel.

"Hey this is the stuff I give to those whom I babysit" said Vicky.

"Then you should have no problems eating it yourself" said Mandy.

As the contestants began to scarf it down, Shang Tsang cleverly changed himself into Mandy, and switched his plate with the delicious BBQ.

"Hey, I really know you're not Mandy" said Gannondorf to Shang Tsang as he noticed it, "I want in."

"Fine" said Shang Tsang as he also switched Gannondorf's plate with the delicious BBQ meal that was meant for Hunson.

As they sat down to eat, Hunson and the Legendary Billy sat down to eat their meals not knowing they were swapped.

"Okay we're going to eat our delicious meals while everyone else gets the worse BBQ meals ever" laughed Hunson.

Hunson and the Legendary Billy scarfed down their food fast without realizing it wasn't what they cooked it was only until they had some upset stomaches that they ran for a restroom.

"Something's not right!" cried Hunson.

"Same here!" added the Legendary Billy.

"Hey, we can win this one" said Gannondorf, "we just need to trust the shape-shifting wizard here."

"What, trust him after he cheated in the first challenge?" asked Viper.

"Why are you trying to get us in trouble so soon?" asked Owlman.

"I have a plan" continued Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang ended up changing himself into Billy just to not to draw suspicions, as Hunson and the Legendary Billy created more meals, Shang Tsang switched those disgusting meals with delicious ones instead for the Wild Imaginations, Carnage couldn't take the spicy disgusting meals he was being given to.

"Uh, too much fire!" cried Carnage, "I cannot stand this much spicy stuff!"

"Hmm" said Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang soon changed into Billy trying to mimic his stupidity as best as he could.

"Wow, Carnage you don't look so well" said Shang Tsang in Billy's voice, "here let me help you with this."

Shang Tsang began to pour more hot sauce onto Carnage's meal.

"No, stop!" roared Carnage.

"Okay" laughed Shang Tsang as he poured more.

"I said stop!" roared Carnage.

"Why don't you make me" laughed Shang Tsang.

Carnage ran after him, as Shang Tsang changed back to his normal self and hid, the real Billy showed up.

"There you are!" roared Carnage.

"Wow, Carnage you look pretty mad" said Billy.

"Mad at what you did to my meal!" roared Carnage.

"What?" asked Billy.

"You poured hot sauce onto my meal, the very hot kind!" roared Carnage.

Carnage grabbed Billy and was prepared to beat him up, Grim along with Mandy and Mindy came into the scene and noticed it.

"Oh happy day!" laughed Grim as he noticed Billy was about to be pummeled by Carnage.

"Let's go rescue Billy" sighed Mandy as she took out a sonic grenade.

"Fine, you always want to ruin the fun" said Grim.

Grim along with Mandy and Mindy ended up battling Carnage to save poor Billy, for Shang Tsang he snuck right back to eat his delicious meal while the Wild Imaginations were suffering horribly.

"Hey how come we're getting the ones with the horrible meals" said Timmy.

"Oh, I smell someone being a good tricker" said Harley.

"That's an automatic F for cheating!" said Denziel.

"Caught Carnage attacking Billy, does anyone know who was putting hot sauce in Carnage's meal?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, he did it" said Viper referring to Billy.

"Well, I guess Billy would be that stupid" said Grim as he let it go for now.

"Wow, it doesn't look so great for the Wild Imaginations, for the Doomed Souls looks like they're not so doomed since they win immunity again" said Hunson, "but for the Wild Imaginations you'll be voting someone off."

It was going to be a vote between Carnage and Duncan.

"Why me, why am I here?" asked Duncan.

"You tried to touch my food" said the Legendary Billy.

"Yet for you Duncan, you'll get to stay for another day for now" said Hunson, "because it's Carnage that'd get to go."

"What?!" cried Carnage.

Carnage soon found himself in a tight box where he couldn't get out and strapped to the Race Car of Shame.

"So good bye Carnage!" laughed Hunson as he steered the car.

The Race Car ended up crashing with Carnage on fire screaming.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Fire Animals

Chapter 5: Fire Animals

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was a BBQ gross out where the Wild Imaginations didn't really have a chance at all. Yep, every time they got a meal they didn't seem to scarf it down unlike the Doomed Souls that did.

However, the only reason why the Doomed Souls did so well was because Shang Tsang was able to give his team better meals without being caught until Carnage almost had him. In the end, Carnage was voted off by his team.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12.

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, those whom remained didn't like Shang Tsang at all, especially those on the Wild Imaginations.

Confessions:

"He's going to try to suck the souls from my fairies" said Timmy.

"What a jerk changing into other people like that" said Harley.

"That was the best prank ever!" laughed Duncan, "Wish I hate powers like that."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, they were woken up by a load roar, as a firery dragon rose to greet them right in front of them. Hunson was in a fire suit on top of the dragon.

"Greetings, today's challenge will be a hot one" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants were led by Hunson to the area of the challenge a bunch of fire-themed animals were there such as the phoneix bird, along with a few other fire-themed animals.

"Oh, I want this one" said Timmy.

"You want to handle a phoneix?" asked Denziel to Timmy.

"Heck yea I do" said Timmy.

"Fine what the heck do I get?" asked Denziel.

Suddenly a rabbit was released from a cage.

"You call that a fire related animal?" asked Denziel to which the rabbit soon breathed fire right in front of Denziel's face, "I stand corrected."

As the other contestants received their animals, Hunson ended up giving further instructions.

"You are to teach a few tricks to the animal, the team with the most qualified tricks will win immunity" said Hunson.

As the training began, Shang Tsang got a snake that was quite well on fire, along with other members of his team that received fire-themed animals.

"Here's a little trick" laughed Shang Tsang, "try to torment the other members of the Wild Imaginations, just not Timmy since I need his fairies' souls."

The fire snake slithered off, Duncan was trying to train his fire dog a few tricks.

"Come on, sit up" said Duncan, "bark, speak, beg, do anything!"

The dog then lid up its red firery eyes and began to chase poor Duncan.

"And there goes Duncan" said Alejandro as he had a firery monkey with him.

Soon Duncan ran into the large fire snake from Shang Tsang.

"It looks hungry" said Duncan.

Duncan raced back as he was being chased by the snake and the dog, he soon began to upset the other animals in the Doomed Souls, for Slade he was trying to teach a squirrel that was made of fire a few tricks until it got trampled by Duncan who ended up catching fire.

"My animal!" cried Slade.

"Hey, I taught my animal a few tricks" laughed Shang Tsang.

"You did this?!" cried Slade to Shang Tsang.

"Well, it looks like the winners here will be the Wild Imaginations" said Hunson.

"What?!" cried Shang Tsang who was rather surprised.

"All of their animals participated in the mayhem targeting poor old Duncan" laughed Hunson, "for the Doomed Souls you'll have to vote off someone again."

It was indeed going to be a vote between Slade and Shang Tsang.

Confessions:

"I want that wizard gone" said Slade as he voted for Shang Tsang.

"Hmm, time to use my trick again" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

Shang Tsang literally pulled off the same trick like he did with the first challenge, he ended up changing into the other contestants and began voting as if it were them voting in favor of voting for Slade instead of him.

"Wow, it seems like you Slade get voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Slade as he wasn't pleased.

Slade is soon strapped into the Race Car of Shame by the Legendary Billy and then Hunson starts the car purposely forgetting Slade's helmet.

"Oh Slade, you forgot your helmet" said Billy, "hey where the heck did he go?"

"There he goes" said Mandy as she sees the Race Car ending up crashing.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Simon Says Or Else

Chapter 6: Simon Says Or Else

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was time to unleash those firery animals upon the contestants, some of the contestants were able to show the animals a few new tricks like Shang Tsang who got his fire snake to chase poor Duncan. Yet sadly that led to the other animals for the Wild Imaginations to jump onboard the chasing of Duncan making the Doomed Souls loose again.

Yet Shang Tsang managed to pull up his sleave a trick that'd prevent him from being kicked off by having Slade being booted off instead. So who'll be booted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid sleeping out in the open, Hunson ended up coming right by and literally used a loud horn to wake everyone up.

"Okay, okay we're up" said Duncan.

"Alright this challenge is going to be a fun one itd be called Simon Says Or Else" laughed Hunson, "where you'll only have to follow the commands that I lay out or else something bad will happen to you."

Confessions:

"Hmm, there must be a way for me to get ahead" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were shown the area where they were going to be given the challenge, both teams lined up at a starting line, Hunson ended up giving the signal.

"Whoever can get to the finish line first wins immunity after I give out the Simon Says commands" continued Hunson, "Simon Says call yourself stupid."

"Me stupid" said Goro.

"Hey, I might be stupid but I know how to get around" laughed Shang Tsang.

As the rest of the contestants stated that, Hunson gave the next commands.

"Jump up and down like an idiot" laughed Hunson.

Gannondorf accidently did that without the Simon Says command.

Soon Tiny Tina ended up launching a grenade from a grenade launcher sending Gannondorf quite far off.

"Yea, you disobey te commands that's what'd happen to ya" laughed Hunson, "Simon says roll around on the ground."

As all the contestants did that, Owlman rolled around a little too much as he ended up falling off a cliff and hitting himself on the rocks a few times.

"Ouch that has to hurt" laughed Hunson, "next spin around like a fool."

Suddenly no one followed the command at all.

"Ah, getting onto me" laughed Hunson, "Simon says hop three times forward."

As the contestants tried to do that, Venom ended up tripping over something which meant he was out, and for Denziel he ran into Sub-Zero while doing it.

"Watch where you're going" said Sub-Zero.

"Make me" said Denziel.

As the other contestants remained, Hunson continued to give out more instructions and one, by one they ended up dropping like flies, Viper was out, soon was Goro, Frieza then was out and so was Cell. Only member of the Doomed Souls that was left was Shang Tsang.

"Ha you're team is going to loose again" laughed Timmy to Shang Tsang.

"Oh really you still have few left on your side too" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Okay last Simon says command, Simon says jump on one foot while holding the other leg all the way to the finish line" laughed Hunson.

Shang Tsang tried to do that, but Timmy was an expert at it, while Vicky was doing her best to keep up she ended up bumping into Shang Tsang on purpose.

"Ha, you lost!" laughed Vicky.

"And we won!" laughed Timmy.

"Okay looks like the Doomed Souls will be voting off someone again" said Hunson.

Indeed, it was going to be a choice between Shang Tsang and Sub-Zero, which Shang Tsang again used his trick to vote off Sub-Zero by stuffing the ballots again.

"Looks like this isn't just your season" laughed Shang Tsang to Sub-Zero.

Poor Sub-Zero found himself strapped to the Race Car of Shame which Hunson ended up starting up the engines again sending him far off, where he ended up crashing.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Suck Up to Mephisto

Chapter 7: Suck Up to Mephisto

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was Simon Says challenge, sounds like a kids game alright but it was packed full of explosive fun literally speaking to anyone who didn't follow the rules. The Doomed Souls didn't do so well as they failed the challenge, Shang Tsang did his crafty trick and got Sub-Zero voted off instead of him.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

The Doomed Souls were not happy with Shang Tsang getting away with cheating.

Confessions:

"Uh, this makes me mess Deadpool and Lady Deadpool" sighed Viper.

"I will smash him into pieces" said Goro.

"Ha, no one can stop me" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Mephisto ended showing up, he ended up giving an evil laugh singaling his entrance.

"Wow, I'd give you an A for that evil laugh" laughed Denziel.

"Of course you'd" laughed Mephisto, "because today's challenge will be sucking up to me!"

As for the contestants, Mephisto gave them a list of chores for them to do, for the Wild Imaginations they had to clean his golden statue that was pretty large. For the Doomed Souls, they had to tend to his every needs from cooking food, to fanning fans in front of him.

"Ah, this is the life" laughed Mephisto.

Confessions:

"Can't believe I'm reduced to something like this" sighed Cell.

"I should be on that throne!" cried Frieza.

End of confessions.

As for the Wild Imaginations, Vicky was being lazy in making Timmy do all the work in cleaning the statue of Mephisto.

"Vicky why are you not helping us?" asked Timmy.

"Because twerp, I don't do chores" laughed Vicky.

"She doesn't, then she gets an F!" roared Denziel.

"Hey, I'm reaching the parts of the statue that cannot be reached by the other contestants" said Venom.

"Just what are you going to do that'd make me do my work?" laughed Vicky.

Venom soon approached Vicky who was rather angry with her, he ended up grabbing her and began to use her as a brush to clean the statue, unfortnately, the statue ended up breaking which caught Mephisto's attention.

"Hey I didn't say to do that!" roared Mephisto as he noticed Venom was using Vicky as a bat hitting the statue.

"Hey she wasn't doing her fair share" continued Venom, "what else do you want me to do with her?"

"That's it, the Wild Imaginations loose this challenge, the winners are the Doomed Souls" laughed Mephisto.

"Did we win?" asked Vicky as she saw stars floating around her.

"No we didn't" said Alejandro.

Soon the Wild Imaginations found themselves voting for someone a choice between Vicky and Venom.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, I can vote off Vicky!" laughed Timmy.

"She gets an F!" laughed Denziel.

"Bye Vicky" laughed Alejandro.

"Wow, she's badder than me" laughed Duncan as he voted for her.

"So long Vicky" laughed Harley.

"Bye Vicky" laughed Venom.

"No way you losers will be voting me off!" roared Vicky.

End of confessions.

But for Vicky, as Hunson tallied the votes, Vicky indeed got the most.

"Well, Vicky it sounds like you got most of the votes" laughed Hunson, "time for you to be sent off on the Race Car of Shame out" laughed Hunson.

"Wait, what are you doing to me?!" cried Vicky as the Legendary Billy ended up tying her up on the seat with Mindy placing the helmet on her.

"You'll need this loser" laughed Mindy.

"And I am going to need this" laughed Hunson as he used the remote control to start the car.

The car headed out of control, crashing in the distance.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Tallest Climb

Chapter 8: Tallest Climb

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was all about sucking up to Mephisto. Yep was supposed to be an easy challenge for our two teams, but if it were not for let's say Vicky ruining the statue of Mephisto things would have gone far smoother for everyone.

In the end, Vicky got voted off and was sent off on the Race Car of Shame out, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

After the last challenge the Wild Imaginations were looking for a comeback.

Confessions:

"Whoever in the team can bring a victory gets an A+ from me!" laughed Denziel.

"Man that Vicky was crazy" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid out in the open sleeping,, Hunson came into the scene with mountain climbing gear and a loud horn waking everyone up.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge will be a climbing race up on the tallest cliff in the Nightosphere. Whoever can have the most members of their team reach the top will win immunity."

As the contestants were led to the area of a very large mountain, they were given climbing equipment from Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Take care of these" said Cyborg, "they make great climbing gear."

As the two teams got ready, the Wild Imaginations were in the led climbing up first, while the Doomed Souls were doing their best to change up.

"I am going to change myself into Motaro" laughed Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang ended up changing into Motaro and began to leap with ease on the cliff.

"Come on, this is easy" laughed Shang Tsang in Motaro's voice.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Owlman as he tried to climb up.

Owlman ended up attaching his axe to a weak rock which ended up breaking, Viper ended up catching him before he fell.

"Thanks" said Owlman.

"We're not going to loose to the other team" said Viper.

"I think I got an idea" laughed Goro as he noticed some rocks on the edge.

Goro then began to toss the rocks upward, hoping to hit the other team, Timmy noticed the rocks were coming from below.

"Who's throwing those rocks?!" cried Timmy.

"I got this one" said Duncan.

Duncan grabbed some rocks that were near him and began to drop them below on purpose, the rocks ended up hitting both Goro and Gannondorf which they ended up tumbling down to the ground together.

"Idiots!" cried Viper as she kept on climbing.

"Yea that'd teach ou the next time you try to toss those rocks at us" laughed Duncan.

As Duncan tried to climb up a rock, the rock broke where he ended up falling right on poor Owlman, causing Cell and Frieza to tumble down as well.

"Perfect" said Viper in a sarcastic mood.

"Oh this I got to see" laughed Shang Tsang as he glared down below.

Cell along with Frieza and Owlman began to beat up Duncan as he caused them to fall down.

"Stupid punk!" roared Owlman.

"It's your fault!" roared Cell as the trio continued to gang up on Duncan.

"It's well worth it" laughed Duncan who was rather beaten up.

For the Wild Imaginations, they ended up reaching the top with most of their members going for the goal.

"Ha, we did it, I cannot believe I am saying this but I am giving most of us here As!" laughed Denziel.

"Except for Duncan" laughed Harley.

"He gets an F, but an A for causing the other team to loose!" laughed Denziel.

Indeed Duncan did cause the Doomed Souls to loose it was a choice between Goro and Gannondorf since they were the ones who fell down from their team first.

"Goro, not a very smart idea that you decided to toss rocks" laughed Hunson, "and Gannondorf, how the heck did you fall down like that?"

"It's his fault" said Gannondorf pointing to Goro.

"Which is why Goro will be voted off" laughed Hunson.

"Yea he made that punk from the other team toss rocks at us" added Cell.

Poor Goro soon found himself strapped tightly to the Race Car of Shame.

"Don't forget your helmet" laughed Billy as he tried to put it on Goro which was too small, "it won't fit!"

"Try it like this" said Mandy as she helped Billy out which ended up hurting Goro.

"Safety first" laughed Billy.

"Now the fun begins" laughed Hunson as he used the remote control to control the race car, crashing it with poor Goro being ejected from the car screaming for his life, "ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!"


	9. Facing the Elements

Chapter 9: Facing the Elements

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was climbing time for our contestants, where the two teams had to climb up a large mountain to reach to the top. Yet some of them like Goro had a few ideas on how to slow down the other team that sadly backfired on him and the rest of his teammates as they ended up tumbling down.

In the end, Goro was voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

The Doomed Souls members were pleased that Goro was gone but sadly Shang Tsang was still lurking around.

Confessions:

"This is pointless, if we don't get rid of Shang Tsang we're never going to get ahead" said Viper.

"That shape-shifting cheater will go down" said Gannondorf.

"Ha, everyone is out to get me, no one will stop me" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep a snow storm swept right through causing everyone to get chills.

"I thought it didn't snow here" said Timmy.

"So did I" added Denziel.

"Well at least it's not fire, I can't stand fire" said Venom.

Suddenly Hunson came right by in a snow mobile.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Hunson, "today is yet another endurance challenge, this time you are going to last through all four seasons, rain, heat, snow and water! Which ever team survives the most will win immunity!"

"Great, I have to deal with fire" sighed Venom.

As the contestants were shown the way to the challenge area, Venom was anxious to get this over with, the first major element that came by was wind which a tornado began to form. The tornado ended up picking up poor Owlman, sweeping him away knocking himself against a few boulders.

Confessions:

"That had to hurt" said Deziel.

"Bye, bye Owlman" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

Next element was an earthquake where the ground soon began to shake.

"Oh, I had this too!" cried Venom.

Venom did his best to hang on, for the earthquake, it shook Gannondorf right up in the air where he ended up crashing right down to the ground right on both Frieza and Cell.

"Get off of me!" cried Frieza.

Suddenly a large lightning storm started to develop and struck the trio.

"Hey it looks like their team is having bad luck" laughed Denziel.

Indeed the Doomed Souls were having their fair share of bad luck, until a fire storm swept through that caught Venom on fire, along with Harley and Duncan.

"Ha, looks like you spoke too soon" laughed Viper.

Yet Viper soon spoke too soon, as a large hail storm developed, sending hail stones at Shang Tsang and Viper, they did their best to dodge the hail stones but wasn't enough in the end the Doomed Souls lost again.

"Well, it seems like the Doomed Souls didn't survive the trials here" laughed Hunson, "which means they'll be voting someone off again."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Gannondorf and Owlman.

Confessions:

"Hmm, Owlman went first, but Gannondorf ticked off Frieza and Cell" said Shang Tsang, "that gives me an idea."

"Uh, two poor choices" sighed Viper.

End of confessions.

Shang Tsang soon caught up with Cell and Frieza.

"Hey, I know what to do, let's form an alliance together the three of us" said Shang Tsang.

"Why would you want us to join forces with you?" asked Frieza.

"I can get you all out, all I need are the souls of those fairies that Mephisto has trapped" continued Shang Tsang.

"Sounds complicated, but if you get rid of Gannondorf for us, we'd appreciate it" laughed Cell.

When the vote finally came it was a choice between Owlman and Gannondorf.

"Ouch, Owlman, what happen to ya?" laughed Hunson, "And Gannondorf that was a shocking experience, but only one of you will stay and the other will go and it's going to be Owlman who'll stay!"

"This is unfair!" crie Gannondorf as he was being handled by the Legendary Billy and placed into the Race Car of Shame.

"Too bad" laughed Hunson.

Hunson forgetting about a helmet for Gannondorf ends up steering the car with a remote control.

"Wait I forgot his helmet!" cried Billy as he came in with it.

"Opps, did I just do that again?" laughed Hunson as the Race Car of Shame crashed into pieces, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!"


	10. Team Convergence

Chapter 10: Team Convergence

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was facing the elements from our contestants as each element that was tossed at them threaten their very existance. For the Doomed Souls, they always ran into bad to worse luck, especially with someone like Gannondorf who ended screwing up in the end and got voted off!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

Both Cell and Frieza were relieved that Gannondorf was gone.

Confessions:

"What a moron!" laughed Cell.

"About time, hopefully we can finally get to winning again" laughed Frieza.

"Ah yes the perfect plan will be unfolding soon" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept out in the open, a big bang ended waking them up as Hunson drove by in a motorcycle.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Hunson.

"Great what sort of challenge will we be having today?" asked Denziel.

"First off the teams will be merging into one" continued Hunson, "since there are only eleven of you folks left in the game."

Confessions:

"Ha, now the fun begins" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Oh, I don't like the look on that shape-shifting guy's face" said Denziel referring to Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area of the challenge, they were each given a motorcycle and a helmet, Cell tried to fit the helmet on his head, but couldn't fit it, and Frieza couldn't fit his either.

"Bah this is nonsense!" cried Frieza as he tossed the helmet aside.

"Okay racers, time to start your engines" laughed Hunson.

As the race began, both Cell and Frieza were in the lead, with Timmy in third place, Viper and Owlman tied in fourth, Denziel in fifth, Duncan, Alejandro, Venom, Harley and Shang Tsang all gunning for sixth place.

"This is unacceptable!" cried Denziel.

"You're right" laughed Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang then changed himself into Carnage who then sliced the tires of both Duncan and Alejandro's motorcycles.

"Hey!" cried Duncan as he was trying to steer the motorcycle.

Both of them ended up crashing, as the other races made their turn, Tiny Tina who setup some traps began to set off the explosives, some of the rocks that came tumbling down ended up flattening poor Frieza while it missed the other racers.

"Ha, so long!" laughed Cell.

As Cell turned one corner, he was unaware that a bomb was planted on the road which he ran over the bomb exploding it, sending him flying up in the air and letting Timmy pass him instead.

"Thanks!" laughed Timmy.

"Why you!" roared Cell.

Cell however was runned over by Viper, Owlman, Denziel, Shang Tsang, Harley and Venom.

"Ha time to get myself in second place!" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Not if I can stop a cheater!" roared Denziel.

Denziel tried to move his motorcycle toward Shang Tsang's, but instead Shang Tsang pushed Denziel toward the other side hitting Viper, Harley and Owlam knocking all four of them out of the race.

"Ha, you still got me!" laughed Venom.

Soon for the three remaining racers, Timmy crossed the finish line first with Shang Tsang in second and Venom in third.

"For those whom crossed the finish line will receive immunity as for the rest of you, time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Alejandro and Duncan whom were the first ones to be knocked out of the race.

Confessions:

"Too bad Shang Tsang isn't one of them" said Viper.

"So long Alejandro" laughed Owlman.

"I guess I'll vote off Alejandro" said Cell.

"Uh, I am going to vote for Duncan" said Frieza.

"Alejandro it is" laughed Harley.

"I give Alejandro an F, he could have done better!" cried Denziel.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems like it's a choice between Alejandro and Duncan" laughed Hunson, "but apparently Alejandro got the most votes."

"You mean I'm the one who'll get kicked off?" asked Alejandro.

"I'm afraid so" laughed Hunson.

Soon poor Alejandro was grabbed by the Legendary Billy and placed into the Race Car of Shame, where he was then given a helmet by Mindy.

"Time to drive off loser!" laughed Mindy.

Poor Alejandro soon was driven by the remote controlled Race Car of Shame by Hunson where it ended up crashing into pieces.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Hunson's Dungeon

Chapter 11: Hunson's Dungeon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, teams were merged and it soon became an all for one showdown between our contestants! Yep, that's right, those teams did merge alright, and the challenge a motorcycle race with our remaining contestants. Shang Tsang pulled all the tricks up his sleaves, leaving poor Alejandro in the dust first, and as for Timmy he managed to make it all the way to the finish line first.

While Shang Tsang received second place, for poor Alejandro he got voted off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

Shang Tsang felt he was getting closer to his goals, but he felt he needed to kick out a few other contestants he felt would be a threat to his ways.

Confessions:

"Let's see who can I get rid of, hmm, there's Venom, Viper, Owlamn, Harley Quinn, Frieza and Cell, if I make a pact with Denziel Crocker he'd be an easy way for me to get to Timmy and his fairies' souls" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Kitaro stepped forward with Hunson Abadeer by his side, Kitaro then blew a loud horn which woke everyone up.

"I've decided to hire Kitaro as a helper for this challenge since his buddy Goro got voted off he wasn't too happy about that" said Hunson.

"I am looking at the puny shape-shifter" said Kitaro as he glared at Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang then glared up at Kitaro.

"You there, your fault Goro was out" said Kitaro.

"Which brings us to our challenge" laughed Hunson, "it's a treasure hunt in a dungeon of mine, whoever finds the treasure first and brings it back to the entrance/exit wins immunity."

Hunson soon leads everyone to where the treasure was located, as the challenge begins, the traps are unleashed, Frieza ends up getting stuck in some glue that was fired from the walls.

"Uh, just my luck" said Frieza as he couldn't free himself.

"Ha, serves you right!" laughed Cell.

Cell soon ran into a large orge who then pummeled poor Cell while providing a distraction for the others to flee.

"Ha, I'd say that was a fine plan of his to get us to leave like that" laughed Denziel, "I'd have given him an A+!"

"Denziel" said Shang Tsang, "just the man I wanted to chat with, how come you're stuck with a beaver boy?"

"Well, gee he's the only trustworthy person here" said Denziel, "even though I do like giving him Fs."

"Say where is he?" asked Shang Tsang as he looked around.

Timmy ended up heading off with Harley Quinn.

"I always know where the treasure would be, after all I worked for Mister J who would be the one to plant the treasure" laughed Harley.

"Shouln't we be worried about any traps?" asked Timmy to Harley.

"Like what?" asked Harley.

Suddenly a swinging axe came right down, nearly hitting the two.

"Ha, looks like you two just almost fell for it" laughed Duncan as he ran pass them.

For poor Duncan, he ran into some walled flamethrowers that literally toasted him to a cripsy black color.

"Ha, look at him!" laughed Harley.

Both Timmy and Harley dashed out fast heading toward the area with the treasure, yet Venom ended up managing to make it there before them.

"Ha, thanks for making it possible for those flamethrowers to miss me" laughed Venom as he picked up the treasure.

"You're not going out without a fight" said Owlman who showed up with Viper along with a badly beaten up Cell.

"I finally beat that orge" said Cell who was rather tired as he then fainted.

"How about we return the favor in providing a distraction from these two?" asked Harley to Venom.

"Wait, you'd do that for me" said Venom.

"Hey I can't fight these guys" said Timmy.

"No, but you can hop onto the treasure and I'll share immunity with you kid" said Venom.

Venom dashed out charging with Timmy on the treasure chest, while Harley fought with Viper and Owlman, for Frieza, he had finally got out of his sticky situation.

"Ha, free!" laughed Frieza who soon got run over by Venom, and soon by Shang Tsang and Denziel who spotted Venom with the chest.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Denziel.

"The treasure's mine!" roared Shang Tsang.

As Venom reached the finish line first with the treasure chest, Timmy leaped right out of it with Denziel and Shang Tsang trying to catch their breath.

"Well it seems like these four get to share immunity" laughed Hunson.

"But they didn't grab the treasure" said Venom.

"Well they did get out of here in time the others will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Frieza an Cell this time.

"Wow, Frieza, you barely made it even an inch through the temple, and Cell you took a beating from an orge that Kitaro sent" laughed Hunson, "but the one who'd receive the most votes in being voted off would be Frieza."

"Bah, I knew it" sighed Frieza.

Poor Frieza was led to the Race Car of Shame where he was planted on a helmet by Billy, where Hunson soon remotely controlled the race car steering it and crashing it into pieces.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Timmy-Harley Pact

Chapter 12: Timmy-Harley Pact

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was for our contestants to go treasure hunting in a deadly dungeon, well not really deadly since everyone is already dead! Freiza couldn't get pass through the front gate as he was badly beaten up by an orge that Cell had to handle, Venom along with Timmy and Harley ended up finding the treasure first, before that dastardly Shang Tsang could, yet in an ironic twist, Shang Tsang managed to share immunity forcing everyone else to vote off Frieza in the end.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Harley wasn't pleased that she didn't get to really share immunity with Timmy.

Confessions:

"There must be some way I can get out of here" said Harley, "and that crazy kid with the pink hat is my ticket."

"Ha, just getting closer to stealing the souls of those fairies" laughed Shang Tsang.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, everyone could smell the fine cooking of a good BBQ meal in the making.

"What is that delicious smell, great I sound like Owen" laughed Duncan.

"It's coming from over there" said Owlman as he noticed it.

As the contestants headed over to where the smell was located, it was Jake the Dog, along with the Legenary Billy and Cyborg cooking up the grill.

"Is that going to be for us?" asked Duncan as he was starving.

"Yes" continued Hunson, "but there is a catch, you are to scarf down these delicious ribs with some spicy sauce! And it's the spicest sauce in the entire world! Whoever can survive eating the spicy sauce with the ribs wins immunity!"

Confessions:

"Ha, this one will be easy!" laughed Timmy.

"Mr. J use to always like spicy stuff" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

"Listen kid" said Harley, "let's make a pact between you and me, we need to sabotage the biggest threat out there, and if we cannot get that crazy shape-shifting guy we should target Venom."

"What, but he helped us in the last challenge" said Timmy.

"So we still need to win" said Harley.

As Timmy sat down ready for the challenge, the ribs were laid with spicy sauce, Venom was nervous if it'd hurt him.

"Ha, I think I can handle this" laughed Venom.

Venom took a few bits of the rib and soon felt inflamed in his stomach, he then puked right on poor Cell who was right next to him.

"Gee, thanks for not warning me about that" said Cell.

Venom continued onward as he eat more of the spicy BBQ ribs, scarfing them down and then puking on someone who was next to him, the next poor sap was Owlman who was sitting right next to him.

"That's it you're gone" said Owlman.

Harley decided to spice things up literally, as she snuck around and put more spieces into Jake's ribs along with Cyborg's hoping everyone would get a taste of the spiciness. As the ribs were served, poor Venom ended up exploding literally all over the place causing everyone to feel disgusted by him.

"Okay, least messed up contestant would be Timmy" laughed Hunson, "Timmy gets to be immuned from being voted off, the rest of you will have to vote off someone."

It was going to be a choice between Cell and Venom, which Venom wasn't in the best shape at all.

Confessions:

"Ha, I cannot believe no one has voted for me" laughed Shang-Tsang.

"Uh, don't feel so good" sighed Venom.

End of confessions.

As the votes were cast, Hunson began tallying them which were all for Venom, except for Viper who voted for Cell instead.

"So it seems poor Venom will get voted off" laughed Hunson.

Venom soon found himself strapped inside the Race Car of Shame, where Hunson steered the car remotely crashing it into pieces.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Football Time

Chapter 13: Football Time

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was a spicy BBQ competition where our contestants scarfed down some ribs with some of the spicest sauces ever known to man! Yep, some of our contestants like Venom just couldn't take one too many, and ended up being kicked off the game itself.

Yep, poor Venom, if it were not for his weakness for fire, he'd have won the challenge, but sadly he didn't so in the end he got voted off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, a football was tossed near Duncan as he slept, he then saw a large shadow of a demon hovering right over him whom ended up tackling poor Duncan.

"Like my wake up call?" laughed Hunson as he was dressed up as a referee.

"No!" cried Duncan as he got up.

"Let me guess, today's challenge deals with football right?" asked Viper.

"Ha, you got that one correct" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Great the one challenge where big guys like Venom, Goro and Gannondorf are meant and they're nowhere to be found" sighed Owlman.

"Wonderful, now everyone will ask me to pitch in since I'm the only big one left" sighed Cell.

End of confessions.

As the contestants got up and headed for a large field, on the other end were a group of large demons awaiting them.

"Hey look weaklings!" laughed one of the demons.

"Okay, first team to score the highest points wins, oh for our contestants if you don't win you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

As the game began, Cell was the one with the football as he was doing most of the work trying to avoid the demons that were coming right toward him.

"This is crazy!" cried Cell as he dodged a rather large demon.

"Hey pass it over here, I'm fast and I can outrun them!" cried Duncan.

"No, I'm faster than him" said Harley as she was closer to the goal.

"Fine" said Cell as he tossed the football to Harley which she ran for it.

"Hey, I said you should have tossed it to me" said Duncan.

"Do I look like I care to talk to you?" laughed Cell.

Harley then scored a touch down for the contestants, Shang Tsang was intrigued on how to not get tackled, but also trick the demons.

"I got a nice little trick I want to show you all, just pass me the ball" laughed Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang then was given the ball as it wa their turn again, the demons thought one of their own was carrying the ball.

"Hey look, it's one of us, wait how come he's going in the direction of our goal?" asked a demon as he thought that was rather odd.

"Ha, suckers!" laughed Shang Tsang as he changed back after making the touch down for the contestants.

Soon it was Timmy's turn as he was running for his life from a horde of demons, Duncan purposely ended up tripping Timmy, causing him to fumble the ball which Duncan then picked it up until a pack of demons leaped right onto him.

"Ouch, this is really painful!" cried Duncan.

"Serves you right for trying to trip me" said Timmy.

Duncan soon disrupted others on the field such as Viper who was doing her best to win it for the contestants, as Duncan really wanted the football.

"You want the ball, here have it!" roared Viper as she tossed it right in an unspeakable area for poor Duncan causing him to fall down.

The contestants were loosing to the demons as they were rather faster, in spite of Shang Tsang occassionally changing into them to score a point, yet that didn't turn out so well as Shang Tsang was tackled a few times after the demons figured out his movement on the field.

"Just great, we're down by a number of points" sighed Viper, "Duncan hasn't bee helpful at all."

"I concur" added Cell.

"I'm trying to be helpful" said Duncan.

"I'd give you an F for being helpful" said Denziel.

As the final round started, Duncan had the ball in his hand, Cell was wide open along with Harley whom were trying to get Duncan to toss the ball to them.

"Come on, either one of us can make it" said Harley.

However, Duncan ignored them and kept on running, until he was tackled by the horde of demons causing everyone to loose.

"Ouch, looks like there will be no one whom will receive immunity this time" laughed Hunson, "but someone will be voted off."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Cell and Duncan.

Confessions:

"That green haired moron needs to go" said Cell.

"Uh, he ruined everything" said Viper.

"F for not being helpful!" roared Denziel.

"So long punk" laughed Timmy.

End of confessions.

"Well, well, well" laughed Hunson as he was reading the votes, "it looks like Duncan got most of the votes!"

"Time for this loser to go" laughed Mindy.

Duncan was lifted right up by the Legendary Billy and then tied up on the Race Car of Shame by both Billy and Mandy.

"Nice and tight" laughed Billy.

Poor Duncan ends up being steered by the remote controller that Hunson has in his hand where he ends up crashing the Race Car of Shame with Duncan in it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	14. The Stinky Showers

Chapter 14: The Stinky Showers

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was football time between our contestants and a batch of demons! Yep, those demons gave our contestants quite a pummeling that they deserved. Poor Duncan got the rest of the ouch by the demons that liked to tackle him the most out of all the other contestants, and Duncan didnt even bother to help out.

In the end, Duncan was voted off and sent off on the Race Car of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Timmy felt confident he could get Cosmo, Wanda and Poof back from Mephisto.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can handle anything this game has to throw at me" laughed Timmy.

"Those fairies' souls will be mine, mine I tell you!" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Timmy will bat for me to get the heck out of here, heck I'll just kidnap one of his fairies, and then make them free Mister J as well" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

As Timmy slept, along with the other contestants, they could smell a foul ordor not far, as they looked up, it was Billy fanning the smelly socks of his.

"Socks do smell!" laughed Billy.

"What the heck are you doing here kid?" asked Viper.

"Oh, Hunson wants me to give you guys the challenge" laughed Billy, "follow me!"

The contestants followed Billy, as they began to follow him, they noticed they were heading to what seemed like some fancy showers.

Confessions:

"This is a challenge, if challenge is to make me look pretty and nice, then I've already won it" laughed Viper.

End confessions.

"So it's just to make us look nice?" asked Viper.

"Not exactly, Hunson had the Titans fill the showers with some of the yuckiest mess, he wants you all to bath there!" laughed Billy.

"Ew!" cried everyone.

Poor Owlman ended up going first into the shower, as he turned on the knob for the shower, literal junk came pouring right out on top of him, creating a foul smell.

"Smells great!" laughed Billy as poor Owlman sat down in defeat.

Next was Cell, as he took his turn, cockroaches literally came right on out.

"This doesn't frighten me" said Cell as he crushed one of them.

Suddenly a large cockroache broke through the pipes which was pretty angry that Cell had killed one of its off spring.

"Uh, you laid them didn't you?" asked Cell.

Cell ran for his life from the large cockroache, when it was Crocker's turn, he turned on and instead the smell of skunk filled the room causing him to faint, Viper went in next and bugs came out of it, causing her to run around and scream. Shang Tsang ended up going into the shower and coal ended up pouring out onto him.

"Ha, that's fun!" laughed Billy, "At least that's not me! Hey crazy wizard looks like you were naughty!"

Timmy then went up, and tons of garbage poured onto him, which he ended up enjoying.

"Oh, me next!" laughed Harley as she raced to the showers.

Soon she was covered in garbage and mud as well like Timmy.

"Well, it sounds like you two enjoyed this challenge therefore you'll get to share immunity, which means two contestants can be voted off this time" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a choice between Cell and Shang Tsang and Viper versus Owlman who was still having his sad face on himself.

"Well, it looks like the votes are in, and Cell, Owlman looks like you two get to go out" laughed Hunson.

"Should have guessed this would be coming soon" sighed Cell.

As the Race Car of Shame was steered toward the contestant, only one seat was shown.

"Great how the heck am I going to fit in with him?" asked Cell.

Cell was then forced into the driver's seat with Owlman which was rather tight, Mandy along with Mindy placed helmets on them, where Hunson steered the car out of control, crashing it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Tiny Tina's Capture the Flag

Chapter 15: Tiny Tina's Capture the Flag

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was indeed to endure horrible shower conditions with a challenge brought up by Billy who indeed loved to show our contestants how to get down and dirty, literally speaking! Some contestants tried to do their best, but couldn't like Cell and Owlman whom were drawn out by the smell and were voted off.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, Shang Tsang was relived that he had survived being voted off which meant he needed to be more careful.

Confessions:

"Bah, there must be an easier way for me to get by" said Shang Tsang.

"That old shape-shifting wizard will be the next one to go" laughed Viper.

"Bye, bye mister crazy" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

But a the contestants slept, they could smell smoke causing them to wake up.

"Up, up!" laughed Tiny Tina as she tossed a smoke grenade.

"Hey what did you do that for?" asked Denziel.

"I am going to be the one to deliver the challenge to you" laughed Tiny Tina.

As Tiny Tina led the contestants to the area where the challenge was going to be, it was a mine field, with a flag at the end, with various other explosives and traps.

"Hunson wants you to capture the flag, whoever can get there first wins immunity" laughed Tiny Tina.

"No problem" laughed Shang Tsang who then changed himself into Goro, "I'll just hop right over there."

Shang Tsang did his best, with Viper trying to catch up along with Harley. Poor Timmy and Denziel were right behind them.

"Hey this isn't fair!" cried Denziel as he then landed on a mine causing it to explode sending him flying right up in the air passing poor Shang Tsang, and hitting another mine.

"That's an explosive attitude" laughed Shang Tsang who then grabbed the flag.

"Ha, I got it!" laughed Timmy as he was able to sneak right by and take Shang Tsang's flag.

"Hey, I got it first!" cried Shang Tsang.

Shang Tsang tried his best to chase Timmy, but Viper, along with Harley ended up blocking his path.

"Oh no you don't" said Harley.

"Ha, I can change into any warrior I wish" laughed Shang Tsang.

Both Harley and Viper end up fighting Shang Tsang while Timmy manages to make it across the finish line impressing Hunson.

"Wow, Timmy you made it which means you get to share immunity with someone" laughed Hunson.

"Oh, I know, I will share it with Harley" laughed Timmy.

"Yea!" laughed Harley as she ended up hugging Timmy.

"And the other three will vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

Viper was going to make the choice an easy one, between Shang Tsang and Denziel, even though Denziel was all beaten up, he was willing to vote off that crazy shape-shifting wizard.

"So you with me on this one?" asked Viper to Denziel.

"I'd say that'd an A+ plan" laughed Denziel.

"Good, then vote off Shang Tsang with me" continued Viper.

"Ha, you got that right" laughed Denziel.

When it was time for Hunson to count the votes, both Denziel and Shang Tsang were waiting anxiously.

"Well, let's count those votes, one vote is for Denziel, another vote is for Shang Tsang, and the last vote is for Shang Tsang!" laughed Hunson.

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Shang Tsang.

Suddenly the Legendary Billy placed a straight jacket around Shang Tsang.

"That's to prevent you from changing into anything useful to escape" laughed Hunson.

Poor Shang Tsang was placed into the Race Car of Shame, where Hunson ended up steering the race car crashing it.

"Oh, he forgot his helmet" laughed Billy.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Wrestling Match

Chapter 16: Wrestling Match

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, it was a capture the flag challenge, given to none other than Tiny Tina with her explosive mine field being laid right out for our contestants. Some such as Shang Tsang tried to cheat their way through, only to end up being in an exploding situation.

In the end, Shang Tsang was finally out numbered, and out matched for good as he was placed into the Race Car of Shame and steered off. So who'll go out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!

End of commentary.

Timmy, Denziel, Viper and Harley couldn't believe they were the last four left in the game.

Confessions:

"Ha, I got pretty far, I am not backing down, not by a long shot" laughed Timmy.

"There is no way I'll give up, I'll finally get my hands on Turner's fairy god parents!" laughed Denziel.

"I can finally break out of here and start my own organization that'd be better than HYDRA" laughed Viper.

"Oh Mister J would like me to help free him from this place, I can do that if I continue to pal around with Timmy" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

As the four slept out in the open, Hunson came in with a loud speaker.

"Wake up, everyone get up!" roared Hunson.

"Hey, I was dreaming" said Denziel.

"Good news you are the only four left in the game!" laughed Hunson, "And we're going to celebrate this challenge with a four-way wrestling match, whoever wins gets to be part of the final three, but whoever goes down first is automatically out!"

As the four contestants were led to the ring, the Titans, along with the Legendary Billy, Billy, Mandy and Mindy were watching along with Grim.

"Oh I love wrestling" laughed Grim.

"Isn't it fake?" asked Mandy.

"Who cares, I just love seeing people beating themselves up" laughed Grim.

As the four contetants hopped right into the ring itself, the bell rang where Denziel began to charge at Timmy who ran pretty fast for his life. Timmy headed up a pole, where Denziel just literally ran into it, for Harley, she was fighting Viper, with a few jabs, Harley was able to upper cut Viper right into the air, sending her right out of the ring.

"You're out!" laughed Hunson.

Harley soon joined Timmy by leaping on Denziel, as Denziel tried to struggle, time was obviously up and Denziel lost.

"Well, look who seems to be part of the final three, a fight between Denziel, Harley and Timmy, Viper you're out" laughed Hunson.

Poor Viper soon was grabbed by the Legendary Billy, placed into the Race Car of Shame, where she was tighten by Mandy.

"Nice and tight" said Mandy.

"So good bye!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ended up steering the car crashing it with Viper inside of it.

"Ha, until next time find out who'll make it to the final two here on Survive the Nightosphere 12!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Denziel, Harley and Timmy

Chapter 17: Denziel, Harley and Timmy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 12, only four contestants left, between Viper, Harley, Timmy and Denziel which all four would wrestle to be part of the final three. However, Harley got the upper hand at Viper, and poor Denziel didn't do so well, though Denziel survived, Viper got kicked off.

Who'll be taking a dive next? Find out as the final three end up being Denziel, Harley and Timmy!

End of commentary.

As the trio were sleeping outside Denziel was inching closer to obtaining the three fairies that were Timmy's.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am closer to expose Turner's Fairy Godparents!" laughed Denziel.

"There is no way Denziel can win against me" laughed Timmy.

"Ha, that nerd doesn't stand a chance" laughed Harley.

End of confessions.

As the trio continued to sleep, Hunson rode in a jeep and began to sound the alarm.

"Alright you three made it to the final three" laughed Hunson.

"So what's the challenge, I can take anything you throw at me" laughed Timmy.

"It's a math challenge" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I'm no good at math, Mister J kept on yelling at me whenever he was successful on any backrobberies we committed" said Harley.

"Math stinks!" cried Timmy.

"Ha, I love math, what kind of challenge is Hunson pulling, he's trying to make it easy for me!" laughed Denziel.

End of confessions.

"Right this way" laughed Hunson.

Hunson led the trio to a classroom style setting.

"You have four hours to finish this test" laughed Hunson, "but there is a catch, if no one finishes within the hour, you don't win but also you can try to disrupt the other from even taking the test in the first place."

"Ha, I can finish this baby within four hours, your fairies are mine Turner" laughed Denziel.

As Denziel was trying to concentrate on the math questions, Timmy purposely began to dribble whatever numbers and answers he could along with Harley, Harley kept on shootng spitballs at Denziel which was breaking his concentration.

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate over here" said Denziel.

"But it's a rule!" laughed Harley as she spat out more spitballs, where one of them smacked poor Denziel right in the face, "Yea, take that nerd!"

"Oh, let me do one" laughed Timmy.

Timmy began to spit more spitballs at poor Denziel who was doing his best to concentrate. Denziel was indeed not in charge and he couldn't do anything, he tried creating a shield with his books that were on the table, but that didn't work. The Legendary Billy then began to provide both Timmy and Harley tools for themselves to use against poor Denziel.

"Hey, you never said anything about that" said Denziel.

"Opps, forgot!" laughed Hunson.

Rocks were tossed at poor Denziel, and time was indeed running out where soon Denziel himself found himself to be out matched by Timmy. But while poor Denziel was going to loose, Shang Tsang who noticed Harley was prepared to do a switch to grab Timmy's fairies' souls.

"Now is my chance" laughed Shang Tsang as he changed himself into Harley.

While Harley was out, she was kidnapped by Shang Tsang who had changed into her.

"You won't be helping Timmy get his fairies back, because I am going to get their souls anyway!" laughed Shang Tsang.

While Denziel was strapped to the Race Car of Shame and driven off, Shang Tsang showed up a Harley Quinn.

"Hey where did you go, Denziel got tied up and crashed into millions of pieces" said Timmy.

"Uh, freshing up" laughed Shang Tsang.

"Whatever, I am finally going to get Cosmo, Wanda and Poof back" laughed Timmy.

"And so will I" laughed Shang Tsang.


End file.
